voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Fractal-nullifiers
Based on the theory nature is divined through the process of self-replication, Sihiri sages and Hamalfite scholars have proposed a theory that a piece is a sum of the whole, or fractals. As of recent, this has given rise to the development and creation of Fractal-Nullifiers, a piece and semi-school of magical practice where-in magic or other-worldly forces are negated in the local area. Theory The principle area of thought may be often applied to the Hamal-i Shea paradox of "How long is the coast?" in which the answer has always appeared to have been: "However short your measure is". Generations of scholars and ideologists have examined the principle of such deep self-replication that things could - in theory - be infinite. In theology this has been used to explain the Gods, where they are a part of such a greater whole they reflect the whole, as the perceivable world and worlds above and below them reflect the gods in all their forms. Though the term "fractal" is relatively new desert mystics have been conscious of the universal concept that all is merely a part of a complex self-repeating pattern. The concept was visually explored in artists in the drawing of storm waves, clouds, and the winding of sand dunes. Cartographers observed in the flow of river basins and watersheds an eerie sameness in all the branches, rationally the same to the one below as above. The self-replication and semi-randomness of the world was explored as being the explanation of its creation by the generation of creation itself and by the gods. The belief was intellectual merited when mathematician Abu al-Kamr published during the Safferid Dynasty a paper proposing and exploring a concept of mathematical shapes he dubbed "the demons". In one such example, he broke a line into thirds, and removing the middle third broke the remaining two down by the same process. The act he proposed could be carried indefinitely as there was no minimum length, nor is there a maximum size. The papers were expanded on his study of snowflakes, proving - as he said - the definite existence of self-replication and proposed "fractals". Though he admitted the geometry is never near-perfect and complains about the basic nature of his tools and the weather in the mountains between Hissuani and Aea he concluded the natural course of things was in some manner of constant self-similarity. He wished to have studied lightning, but passed away from complications regarding his lungs. Modern development The prevalence of magic and the introduction of the Nether to New Voldrania from Voldrania in the carrying over of the Nether War from one region to another greatly concerned many groups within the court of the caliph. If there is to be a civilization who so recklessly dabbles in the dangerous magics of breaking down the barriers between the worlds then how might the fair kingdom and the fairer world last until its inevitable destruction by overly curious and inattentive minds. The quest to find the answer was greatly elusive until late (Hamalfite Year of 4930) when the gaps between the school of spiritual belief were bridged and it was proposed that in some rare cases, perhaps ritual magic was valid, lending to the creation of fractal-nullification by Magi Rohan ibn-Mohad. He is quoted in presented: "Douse the flames of magic, yet can not extinguish what was lit with the torch. They evaporate water manipulated by the demonic magics, yet can not lower a flood. They can guard the ground from an earthquake willed, but not steel a city against one naturally sent by the Goddesses. And they close shut the gates of movement between the planes and our own, sending the traveler to be incinerated by the Perfect Sister's glory or cast into a plane unknown. "They can protect the Mujahad from missiles of magic volume, but can not one crafted by hands. They have their discretion to balance the field, and to close the dams of passing the Barak of good as well as evil. The windows of the future are closed to even the wisest man and his eyes drawn to the present and to the math. That which flies of the Shaetin's breath is brought to a crash like a stone, or frozen immobile as if riding on a shallow shoal." The more perfect and precise the design and the greater effect or range it has in eliminating non-environmental magic. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Items Category:Magic